PeRfeCt MaTCh
by southx
Summary: Mikan Sakura – 16 years old, is studying at Gakuen Alice. She is a typical senior high school student who's preparing for her college entrance exam. A brunette who is loud and friendly all the time met her match, Natsume Hyuuga an arrogant 22 year old man
1. beginning

**PERFECT MATCH**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice..**

**Summary**

Mikan Sakura – 16 years old, is studying at Gakuen Alice. She is a typical senior high school student who's preparing for her college entrance exam. A brunette who is loud and friendly all the time met her match, Natsume Hyuuga – 22 years old, an arrogant young man who only thought of his self as being a mighty one, addressing his self as "god".

**CHAPTER 1: beginning**

"YAH! You wanna die huh?" a silver hair boy said with both eyes wide opened

"Gomen gomen, nee-chan" a girl wearing a big eye glasses said while bowing her head

"Youichi! Don't be so rude with mai" a brunette said rushing over the boy

"It's okay auntie, it's my fault" Mai said while wiping her tears away

"Youichi, apologize to Mai" A raven hair guy said sharpening his eyes

"Gomen!"Youichi shouted at Mai and run

A blonde guy and a raven hair woman were laughing at the incident "Come on here my baby" the blonde guy said, obviously its Ruka and the other one is Imai his wife

"Papa!" Mai shouted and run at her papa, she hugged her papa so tight

"Mai, I told you to be strong and don't let Youichi underestimate you" Imai said to her daughter

"But Mama, papa told me that Youichi is a friend and I have to understand him" Mai said to her mama and turn her attention again to his Papa

"I guess, she really gets her attitude from Ruka" Mikan said

"And Youichi got his attitude from.." Ruka said and all of them glared at Natsume

"Don't look at me like that you guys" Natsume said and smiles

**-O-**

**Flashbacks…**

"AaaaaHhHh!" Mikan shouted from the rooftop of their school

"Yah! You're so loud, what's your problem huh?" Imai shouted to Mikan while holding her own ears

"Hotaru, what should I do? What? What?" Mikan said as if she's going crazy

"Aaisshh, would you please calm your self first, breathe in" Hotaru said to her bestfriend with irritated gestures and voice "Now tell me"

"My grades, I'm a dead meat now, we only have 3 months left before our college entrance exam, what if there's no college that will accept me? What will I do with my life? I don't know what to do, HOTARU!" Mikan said shaking her head

"Just accept it BAKA!, then just help your mom with your family business, you'll definitely learn a lot of experience from it, remember knowledge alone is not enough" Imai lecturing Mikan

"But my Mom will definitely be disappointed if that happen" Mikan said with teary eyes

"well then, you should start studying NOW!" Imai said and wave her goodbye

"HOTARU!" Mikan shouted and she sit on the ground

Mikan head out and planning to go home "What should I do? Aisshh!" Mikan talking to her self while walking, she's about to cross the street and she's really out of her mind, she didn't notice that it's now on red light and she continue walking

BBBBBBEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Yah! Are you planning to kill your self kid?" the driver of the truck shouted. Mikan is still not on her self, she is so out of this world

"What happened?" she asked wandering her eyes around

"Miss, go home and take some rest, be thankful to me I saved your life, you owe me a lot, you should pay me soon" A guy with crimson eyes said while smirking

"What? I don't get you" Mikan said and then she passed out

When Mikan open her eyes she's now on her bedroom

"Oh! What's that, is that a dream?" Mikan said sighing from relief and then she looked at her arm and there are slight scratches on it "Oh NOOO! Ma!" Mikan shouted

"Mikan, darling are you alright?" Yuka asked her daughter worriedly

"Ma, why I am here, I remember I've been in an accident and there was a guy who helped me out but I don't remember his face" Mikan said while sweating

"I don't know what you are talking about, I just saw you in front of our house with scratches on your arm, take a rest darling you must be tired" Yuka said and leave Mikan alone

"Who are you?" Mikan murmuring and then Mikan's phone rings

"Hello?" Mikan said

"Sakura Mikan – chan, how are you?" the guy on the other line said

"Who the hell are you?" Mukan asked really confused

"Is that the way you talk to your savior?" The guy said and laughs

"Gomen" Mikan said "but, how do you now my number?" Mikan asked again

"I have your Id with me Miss, tomorrow 9 am at Bistro Café" the guy said

"What? Are you saying I have to go there? Are you crazy?" _"beep beep beep"_ 'hello? Hello?' mikan said he already hung up

"Aarggh! Arrogant brat, how dare him to hung up on me, waa-waaait, I don't even know his name.. Aaahh! I'm going crazy" Mikan said and she go back to sleep

**End of chapter one..**

**Review please..**

**I hope that the readers like the first chapter of my story. **

**Thank you very much.**

**Lots of love – southx :D**


	2. Arrogant brat

**PERFECT MATCH**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**CHAPTER 2: Arrogant Brat**

"Rise and Shine sleepy head" a monotone voice coming from Mikan's lovable best friend Hotaru Imai

"Haisst.. Hotaru I'm still sleepy, turn off the lights would you?" Mikan said while covering her whole face using a blanket

"Are you making fun of me? How will I turn off the sun?" Hotaru said while holding Mikan's phone doing some little investigation. Mikan is now back to her senses, she sat on her bed and saw Hotaru.. "YAH! Give me some little privacy" Mikan said to Hotaru with her puppy eyes saying I'm begging you

"Alright, there's nothing to see anyways" Hotaru said and she stood up from Mikan's bed

"Neh Hotaru, come with me at Bistro Café this 9 am, please? Please?" Mikan said kneeling on her bed

"Stop it, I'm busy. I'm just here to drop your stuff by, it's stinky" Hotaru said with disgust on her face

"You! Hota." Mikan said but Hotaru left BLAGG, "you should at least say bye and I told you so many times not to brag my door out" Mikan said now she is totally helpless "What should I do?" Mikan asked herself again as usual.

-O-

"Ma'am may I take your order now?" A waiter asked Mikan, _Wow she's so adorable _(that's what on the waiter's mind)

"I'm waiting for someone, I'll place my order later" Mikan said giving a warm smile enough to melt the guys' heart

_Who is he?_ (on Mikan's mind), she is covering her face with the menu while she simply looking at every guy in the Café "_is that him?, no no, it can't be him" _she is pertaining to a guy sitting at her left side 3 tables after hers, the guy is wearing a baseball cap and a jersey that looks like not his, it's too big for him. Mikan sigh from relief when a group of men arrive and join the baseball guy. "_thank God, wooh" .."hmmmnn.. well, maybe this one, he looks pure and innocent"_ but to Mikan's dismay he was not. "_he is a reverent, bad girl, bad girl" _

On the other hand…

"_who would have thought that she would look that way, in her uniform she looks an innocent babe, how come that when she's in her casual she would look so beautiful" _a man said looking at Mikan's direction

I haven't tell you yet that Mikan is wearing Louis Vuitton Black Silk Sheer Cropped Blouse it is match with a satin loose pants enough to show her figure so well, she is wearing a black pump match with her white hermes bag, she looks so classy and sophisticated. "Oh mother of God" Mikan said in shock, she turn around and saw Hotaru "What the Hotaru, don't do that again" Mikan said while wiping her sweat on her forehead

"What a shame, dressing so classy like that are you on a date?" Hotaru asked teasing Mikan

"Hey! Of course I'm not, I'm just looking for someone, by the way why are you here, I thought you wouldn't come" Mikan said still wandering her eyes out

"I never told you I wouldn't come, let's order something I'm hungry" Hotaru said

"Okay, I already waited for almost 2 hours, maybe it's enough time for that bastard" Mikan said in dismay

One minute, a red Ferrari arrived at the restaurant's front door, everyone can see who will be the person driving that car and a fine young man get out from the Ferrari, he is wearing a black sunglasses and a tight pants (should be skinny?) and a v-neck shirt enough to show his muscles off match with a fedora hat. He walks into the entrance and walks through the direction of Mikan

"Miss, we'll going to place our order now" Mikan said and a man block her

"Hey, you're blocking me, I'm talking to someone" Mikan said with one eyebrow up

"What now? Going to eat without me?" The guy asked Mikan "Who are you?" Mikan asked in confusion "Baka" The guy said and sit beside her

"Don't tell me you are her date?" Hotaru asked

"You're hundred percent correct" The guy said "Whhhaatt?" Mikan asked

"Well, I guess I have to go now" Hotaru said and she disappear

"Hotaru?" Mikan looking for Hotaru "You don't have a sense of time right?" Mikan said trying to be calm

"What's with that outfit? Is that the way you dress?" The guy asked

"What's your problem with my outfit huh?" Mikan asked _Arggh I cant't control myself any longer_

"Well, just find you cute being simple" the guy said and Mikan blushed a little

"BTW, are you not going to ask my name?" the guy asked with a spark in his eyes

"Not interested" mikan said emotionless

"Look at you, Natsume Hyuuga is my name, finally nice to meet you Miss Sakura" Natsume said

"Nice to meet you too " Mikan said giving a warm smile

"I change my mind, I'm not happy to meet you (_darn that smile) _" Natsume said looking straight to Mikan's eyes

"WHAT? After I waited here for you for almost 2 hours? Fine! That's it, I'm leaving" Mikan said but Natsume grabbed her arm

"I think you may want to hear why I asked you to come here today, if not, you'll not waste your time to wait for me for 2 hours, right Sakura? " Natsume said giving a smirk "

Okay fine, spill it" Mikan said and she go back to her sit

"I save your life" Natsume said "So, you save my life, now what? What do you want?" Mikan asked

"Pay me" Natsume said looking at Mikan from Head up to her …. You know what.. hahahha

Mikan cover her breast," Pervert!" Mikan said

"You're not my type" Natsume said giving a smile

"(_oh why you look so handsome when you smile! I hate you_) tell me, how much? 5,000 dollars?" Mikan asked ready to give 5,000 dollars, she took her wallet out of her hermes bag

"Are you kidding me?, do you think your life's worth is 5,000 dollars?" Natsume said and then he laughs

"Stop laughing! Name the price (_oh no! not too much, I'm short right now, my mom cancelled my credit cards)_" Mikan said with worry in her heart

"500,000 dollars" Natsume said emotionless "WHAT! In what kind of hands will I get those 500,000 dollars? I'm still a student for God sake" Mikan said very shocked

"If you cannot pay me, it's alright but in one condition" Natsume said with a playful look

"What condition?" Mikan asked eagerly

"be my maid for 30 days" Natsume said"MAID? Maybe you're not aware that I'm attending school.. " Mikan replied

"I'm hundred percent sure, that's why you'll only come at my place after school and you'll only spend 4 hours of your time there, cleaning at my house, washing dishes, cooking for me" Natsume said teasing Mikan

"I don't want to" Mikan said

"Well then, explain yourself to the police, I already reported you for fraud, I have influence you know" Natsume said ready to leave

"Aissh! BASTARD! Arrogant brat, fine! I accept it!" Mikan said and then she leaves

After Mikan leaves, Natsume smiles and said "Arigato".

**Thank you so much for reading my story**

**Drop some Review pls, it will help me..**

**Those who gave their reviews, thank you very much. **

**I will promise that I'll make my story interesting and worth to read.**

**-southx :D**


	3. Day one

**PERFECT MATCH**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Chapter 3: Day one**

"Wah, is this your house?" Mikan said wandering her eyesout, it looks like it will pop out

Natsume just smirk and says "Follow me"

When the two of them entered the house a young beautiful girl run towards Natsume "Papa" the child said

Mikan points out to the child and asked "Who is she? " Natsume answered "She is Aoi, my child" Natsume said and he kneeled down and press Aoi cheeks

"I never thought you have a child" Mikan said while looking at Aoi

"Really? Maybe in time you'll understand it" Natsume said to Mikan in his dismay

The child walks to Mikan's direction and asked "Are you my Mama?"

"No..no..no.. " Mikan said in shocked, she kneeled down and hold Aoi hands "I'm not your Mama little girl, I'm here to serve you and your Papa, I'm your 'maid' "Mikan explains to Aoi

Natsume hold Aoi and caress her "Let's go out for a while honey, Mikan start your duty now!" Natsume exclaimed

Mikan started cleaning and the father and daughter go in the garden to have a little talk, BTW Aoi is 4 years old now.

-O-

"Papa, she looks like my Mama" Aoi said to Natsume while picking some flowers

"Honey, bear a little. Mama will recognize us soon" Natsume said to Aoi looking up in the sky about to cry

"When Papa?, I can't stay much longer" Aoi said with tears in her eyes

Natsume was shocked to hear those words from her little angel, at such a young age Aoi can say those words, and he felt like there's a torn in his heart. Natsume walks towards Aoi and hugged her tight "My poor child"

-O-

"Never thought he has a child" Mikan said to her self while sweeping the floor, "But her child looks so angelic, I wonder who is her mother.. Hmmnn.. She doesn't have a single resemblance from that bastard" Mikan exclaimed continuing her duty

"Are you done? Prepare some meal for us" Natsume said and he walks upstairs

"Is she asleep?" Mikan asked. Natsume stopped and answered "Yes, why?"

"I'll bring her to her room, let me carry her" Mikan said and get Aoi from Natsume "Where is her room upstairs?" Mikan asked

"I'll just accompany you" Natsume said with smile in his face

The three of them go to Aoi's room, when they finally there Mikan carefully lay Aoi at her bed, she touch Aoi's face and cover her with blanket "Sleep tight sleepy head" Mikan said and she kissed Aoi in her cheeks

"You have such a wonderful child Natsume" Mikan said to him and leaves the room

"Just like her mother" He whisper to his self and kissed Aoi in her cheeks

-O-

Mikan prepares the meal for dinner and have a chat with Natsume, she haven't imagined that Natsume has a soft side, when it comes to his daughter he is very gentle and kind that makes her fall for him (_I don't know why, but I remember this feeling) _mikan's thought.

"How do you raise her alone? Where is her mother?" Mikan asked out of curiosity

Natsume walks towards Mikan and whisper "In time you'll know" and he holds Mikan hand as if he don't want to let it go

"My hand" Mikan said but Natsume is just looking at her eyes "You're weird, please let go of my hand" Mikan said she's now afraid (_even if I'm afraid right now, I don't want to let go of this hand)_

"I'm sorry if I frightened you" Natsume said "You may now leave, just be back tomorrow" Natsume said to Mikan and then he pours some wine

Mikan waved her goodbye and then Natsume drinks his wine

-O-

While Mikan is walking in her way home "I don't get him, sometimes he is rude, sometimes he is not.. I'm going crazy" Mikan said to herself

And then a car stopped and "Mikan" a man said

"Oh! Yow, Tsubasa" Mikan said while waving and smiling

"Are you going somewhere? I'll give you a ride" Tsubasa said offering Mikan a ride

"I'm just going home" Mikan said

"Come on, hop in!" Tsubasa said signaling Mikan to ride in

"Thank you Tsubasa" Mikan said and then she sits in the car

"Where did you go? Its kind a late now" Tsubasa asked Mikan

"It's nothing, I just do some work" Mikan answered his question

"Well then, do you have some free time tomorrow? Want to have some dinner with me?" Tsubasa asked

"Ahmn, ano, I'm quite busy this past few days, I'm sorry but I think I can't make it" Mikan said

"Oh I see" Tsubasa said in his dismay "Here we go" Tsubasa said

And Mikan go out from the car and said "Thanks for the ride Tsubasa" and then she wave her goodbye. Mikan enters her house and go up to her room

"I'm kinda tired now" she said while sitting in her bed. "Hmnn,,should I call Natsume?" She said about to dial Natsume's number but her phone rings.

"Hello?" She said

"Mama" Aoi said

"Aoi?" Mikan asked "you're awake now?, have you eaten your dinner now darling?" Mikan asked Aoi

"I'm scared Mama, you're not at my side when I woke up.. I'm afraid I wont see you again" Aoi said and then Natsume gets the phone from Aoi and talks to Mikan "I'm sorry Aoi bothered you, she just dreamt about her mother, take a rest now Sakura" Natsume said and then he hung up

"Aisshh,, he always hung up on me" Mikan said and she change her clothes.

**-End-**

**Thanks for reading.. **

**Drop by some reviews..? :D **

**Thanks a lot**

**-southx :D**


	4. Melted away

**PERFECT MATCH**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Chapter 4: Melted away**

It's been 10 days since I started working at you. I found it difficult at first to deal with you; single mistakes it makes you mad like crazy

Flashbacks..

"YAH! SAKURA!" Natsume shouted, while standing and his both hands on his waist

"What?" Mikan asked out of annoyance

"I told you not to place this vase near the door, how many times will I tell you that? For you to get it huh kiddo?" Natsume said holding his forehead

"It looks beautiful there, what's wrong with you huh? So early yet you nagged so much, do you have your menstrual period huh?" Mikan said with one eyebrow up

"What? What did you say?" Natsume said but in his mind and in his heart he feels at ease with what Mikan says "Maybe you are forgetting that there is a kid living in this house, what if Aoi plays and she accidentally push that vase? Can't you see that side table is too low" Natsume explained to Mikan

"Ah! Gomen! Sir. I'll put it aside right away " Mikan said spouting her lips

"What's with that look Sakura?" Natsume said

"Call me Mikan, it irritated me every time you called me that way" Mikan said and then she leaves

"Just like before,.. Having my menstrual period?.. aissh.. Brat" Natsume uttering to his self while smiling

Mikan is watching Natsume "What's with him smiling alone? He's gone mad. Lunatic!" Mikan said

-O-

Normal POV

Mikan is on her way to Natsume's house, she brought some fruits for Aoi, and she found out that Aoi's favorite is strawberries

"_Aoi, darling.. what do you like?" Mikan asked to the little girl who's playing at the veranda_

"_Mama and papa, for us to be together" Aoi said still continuing what she is playing_

_(What a sad little angel, she wanted a happy family, but her mama is not around, ) "Aside from that, do you have a favorite fruit?" Mikan asked again. Aoi looked at Mikan and answered with a warm smile " Strawberries " _

"_Strawberries? You know what Aoi, that's my favorite too.." Mikan said_

"_Really Mama?" Aoi asked and then she hugged Mikan (She called me Mama again) "Yes, darling.. but Aoi, I'm not your Mama" Mikan said letting go of the hug_

"_but.. what should I call you then? Can I just call you Mama?" Aoi pleading_

_(How may I refuse to this child? My heart hurts when I saw her pleading like this to me) "Sure.. " Mikan said and kissed Aoi to her forehead_

"_I love you Mama" Aoi said_

-O-

When Mikan arrived at the house, no one is there "Where's everybody?.." Mikan asked to her self and then she washed the strawberries that she bought and put it at the dining area

"Oh you're here" Natsume said while removing his vest

"Where have you been? Where's Aoi?" Mikan asked while getting Natsume's vest from him (looks like husband and wife thingy)

"She's with a relative, she'll be back after 3 days time." Natsume explained to Mikan

"You look tired and exhausted, you want something to drink?, I'll do some strawberry shake" Mikan said and then she leaves Natsume

"Strawberry shake?" Natsume said to his self until he fall asleep at the sofa

Natsume's dream…

"_Hyuuga!" A girl shouted_

_I can't clearly see her face, but she's running towards me. I asked her why she is running. "Is there something wrong?" and then she answered me "There's something that's bothering me, and I'm afraid that it will cause us problems in the future." The girl said to me, I told her to spill it out so I can help but she told me "Later" I'm so curious about what's she is talking and about what's on her mind "Why don't you tell me now?" I asked her again, "Later, let's have a strawberry shake first.. I hope in the near future, our life will be as beautiful as a strawberry" she said to me and then someone called me.._

"Natsume, natsume" Mikan said "Aissh.. He fell asleep, he looks really tired" Mikan was about to leave when Natsume grabs her

"Stay with me" Natsume whispers while mikan is laying at his chest

"Natsume, its awkward and weird, this kind of situation, it's not appropriate" Mikan said but Natsume is holding her tight "Please just for a while" Natsume said and then Mikan stayed with him

(_I remembered this feeling, I think I know it, those breath, that warm breath that blowing across my neck, is so familiar, those caress.. I don't know.. _) on Mikan's thoughts

To break her from Natsume's hug "Ano, won't you like to taste my strawberry shake?" Mikan asked out of embarrassment

"Why are you blushing?" Natsume asked "Nothing" Mikan said out of embarrassment and then she leaves

Natsume smiles and drinks the strawberry shake that Mikan's prepares..

"Not bad at all" he uttered to his self

-O-

"What's wrong with him?.. no, what's wrong with me? Letting him hug me like that?.. aissh.. But I feel secured with him, I'm going crazy..!" Mikan said shaking her head "My heart it's beating faster" Mikan said while feeling her heart beats faster

"My heart too, whenever I'm with you and every time I see, my heart gone mad, it's going crazy" Natsume said and then Mikan turn around and looked at him "What are you talking about?" Mikan asked but Natsume grab her from her waist "Let go!" Mikan shouted but Natsume kissed her passionately, Mikan eyes widened, she was very shocked and she cannot move at the moment, she wants to let go but.. But.. in an instant, she replied with the kiss, she slowly closed her eyes and passionately kiss Natsume..

**-end-**

**Thanks again for reading my story**

**Soon, all things will unravel **

**..thank you very much..**

**Drop by some reviews.. ty! Godbless you all**

**-southx :D**


End file.
